A Shade of Orange
Synopsis Lightspeed Rescue takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits five civilians and his own daughters to defend the city. Each of the five civilians chosen had a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a nurse and practiced medical arts; Jane Mitchell, the Orange Lightspeed Ranger, was a high school student; and Lucretzia Solomon, the Shiro Ranger, is the guardian of the Sword of Sentai. The seven Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compund that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The six Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) son, Ryan Mitchell. They were also joined by Henry Grayson, Carter's younger brother. Characters Rangers *Carter Grayson *Chad Lee *Joel Rawlings *Kelsey Winslow *Dana Mitchell *Jane Mitchell *Austin Grayson *Ryan Mitchell *Lucretzia Solomon The numbers correspond with what zord each Ranger has. Allies *Captain Mitchell *Angela Fairweather *Team Heroes *Sensei Kurahara (Dead) *Cyber Rangers *Ms. Delgavio *Aura Rangers Villains *Queen Bansherra *Prince Olympus/Impus *Princess Lamiara/Lamia *Jinxer *Diabolico *Vypra *Loki *Batlings Zords *Lightspeed Resscuezords (not to be confused w/t the Rescuezords of Power Rangers Turbo) **Pyro Rescue 1 (Carter/Red) **Aqua Rescue 2 (Chad/Blue) **'Aero Rescue 3' (Joel/Green) **Haz Rescue 4 (Kelsey/Yellow) **Med Rescue 5 (Dana/Pink) **'Copter Rescue 6 '(Jane/Orange) **'Cop Rescue 7' (Austin/Purple) **'Land Rescue 8' (Luca/Shiro) *Lightspeed Megazord (combination of the Lightspeed Rescuezords) *Rail Rescue/Supertrain **'Rail Rescue 1' (Carter/Red) **'Rail Rescue 2' (Chad/Blue) **'Rail Rescue 3' (Joel/Green) **'Rail Rescue 4' (Kelsey/Yellow) **'Rail Rescue 5' (Dana/Pink) **'Rail Rescue 6' (Jane/Orange) **'Rail Rescue 7 '(Austin/Purple) **'Rail Rescue 8' (Luca/Shiro) *Supertrain Megazord (combination of the Rail Rescues) *Max Solarzord (Ryan/Titanium) *'Lightspeed Solarzord' (combination of Lightspeed Megazord & Max Solarzord) Chapters #A New Beginning-Demons, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Jane, Luca, Sensei Kurahara and Captain Mitchell are introduced #Lightspeed Teamwork- Ms. Fairweather introduced. #Trial By Fire- Vypra is introduced. #Riding the Edge- Diabolico is introduced #Matter of Trust #Wheels of Destructions #Cyborg Rangers #Up to the Challenge #Go Volcanic- Queen Bansheera introduced. #Rising From the Ashes #From Deep inthe Shadows- Titanium Ranger introduced. #Truth Discovered- Ryan introduced. #Ryan's Destiny #Curse Of The Cobra #An Unexpected Recuit- Austin, Loki, Lamia, Jinxer and Impus are introduced. #Strength of the Sun #The Corba Strikes- Diabolico sent to shadow world. #Olympius Ascends- Olympuis introduced #A Face of Past #Reality Quake Trivia *This is the first team of Rangers that is adults (minus Jane, Luca and Austin who are teenagers.) *Jane and Austin played on a soccer team which Dana mentioned to Chad in episode 2. *In Episode 3, Jane and Luca was injury when she save a little boy. *Jane is a forward and her number is 10 in the very beginning of episode 2. *This is the first series to have trains for zords, this would be repeated in Mystic Force (the Solar Streak Megazord), and in RPM (the Paleozords). *This is the first time that a parent/mentor has 3 kids/Rangers. *This series is also notable for being the first to use the practice of all of the Rangers wearing the same set of civilian clothes in their unmorphed forms in every episode (minus Episode 1 and 2 for Jane and Episode 1 for Dana); this trend would continue until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. * Noted: Jane wore her soccer uniform in Episode 2: Lightspeed Teamwork only. Category:Fan Fiction